In Good Hands
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After Daryl is injured on a recruiting run with Aaron, they return to Alexandria and Rick realizes something about their resident hunter he never knew before. Daryl might actually be learning to trust people outside their group. One-Shot. Daaric Slash
1. In Good Hands

In Good Hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Walking Dead**_**.**

Aaron was speeding down the dark road. He had been out with Daryl on their third recruiting run together and had decided to split up. Aaron had been waiting for Daryl at their designated meeting place when he'd seen a flare go off in the distance and his heart had stopped. He knew whatever had happened had to be bad if Daryl was actually calling for help

He was just wondering how he was going to find Daryl in the dark trees when he suddenly saw the headlight he knew belonged to the bike, flashing in the trees. He pulled over and hoped out of the car, running over.

"Daryl?" he said, dropped down next to the hunter. Daryl was lying on the ground, pinned under the bike and hand pressed to his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Guy was standin' in the middle of the road," Daryl said, pointing. Aaron turned and saw a man lying on the ground, dead, an bullet between his eyes.

"Swerved ta miss him an' he came at me," Daryl went on, "Stabbed my shoulder an' I couldn't get the bike off."

"Alright," Aaron said, assessing the situation, "Alright. This might hurt." He grabbed the motorcycle and used all of his strength to push it off Daryl. Aaron couldn't see his friend's leg in the dark, but he knew it must be bad when Daryl hissed in pain.

"Can you walk?" Aaron asked and Daryl thought for a moment.

"Might need help," he finally admitted.

"Okay," Aaron nodded, gripping Daryl's arm. "One... two... three."

Daryl thought he might pass out from the pain that shot through his leg. He gripped Aaron's shoulder as he breathed heavily.

"Daryl?" Aaron said. He waited until Daryl nodded before they slowly made their way to the car.

"The bike-" Daryl started.

"I'll come back for the bike," Aaron promised him, "Right now I need to get you back to Alexandria. Your leg is probably broken and you've lost a lot of blood, from the gunshot and the crash."

"But the bike-"

"Forget the bike," Aaron snapped and immediately felt bad. "Someone will come get the bike, okay? My focus is getting you home safe, alright?"

Daryl nodded, but didn't look happy about it.

Aaron drove as fast as he could, knowing he needed to get Daryl help soon. Since they had gotten into the car, Daryl's adrenaline seemed to have dissipated, leaving him tired and in pain.

"Only a few more minutes," he said, looking over. Daryl nodded, his head resting back against the seat. His eyes were closed, his breathing laboured, and Aaron noticed he was dangerously pale.

"Daryl, you need to stay awake," Aaron shook the man's shoulder, forgetting for a moment the wound that was there. Daryl made a pitiful noise and Aaron immediately pulled his hand back, but not before noticing the heat radiating off his friend. He hoped that was just a aside affect of the injuries and Daryl's body trying to heal and not a sign of an infection setting in already.

"'m awake," Daryl mumbled, but his head lolled to the side as they hit a bump and Aaron pressed on the gas a little harder.

They finally arrived at the gate and Aaron ran over, banging on it hard before running back to the car and helping the nearly unconscious Daryl out.

"What happened?" It was Nicholas, "Is he bit?"

"No, he was attacked by some guy," Aaron replied, "We've got to get him to Pete."

Nicholas nodded and came up on Daryl's other side, but even in his state, Daryl flinched away as soon as the man touched him. Nicholas looked questioningly at Aaron.

"I'll get him to the clinic, can you go tell Rick where we are? And Eric too?" Aaron said and Nicholas set off.

"Hang on Daryl," Aaron said, walking as quickly as he could while practically dragging the other man. "It's gonna be alright."

They reached the building that had been set up to be the medical centre/clinic. When he got Daryl inside, Aaron had the sinking realization that Pete wasn't here. Of course he wasn't, it was the middle of the night. Just as he was debating on what to do, Pete walked in.

"Nicholas got me," Pete explained, "Told me you were coming here. What happened?"

"He ran off the road," Aaron said as he heaved Daryl onto the table. "Some guy was standing there and Daryl swerved to avoid him.

"And this?" Pete asked, probing the knife wound.

"Guy attacked him," Aaron replied, "He's going to be fine, right?"

"He's lost a lot of blood," Pete said, cutting away what was left of Daryl's pant leg and Aaron thought he might be sick. Daryl's leg was obviously broken, but other than that there was so much blood and dirt it was practically impossible to see any other injuries he had, though it was obvious they were extensive.

"I'm going to clean his leg first, make sure he doesn't get an infection," Pete said, "Then I'll set the leg and do any stitches that need to be done."

"What about his shoulder?" Aaron asked.

"It'll probably need stitches, but it doesn't appear to have hit anything major so I'd like to do his leg first."

Aaron nodded and turned, prepared to leave and give the doctor some room to work. he had barely taken a step when he felt something snag his wrist. He turned back and saw Daryl staring at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Stay?" he said, his voice raw and Aaron could do nothing but nod. Daryl never asked for help, so there was no way Aaron was going to deny him this.

He pulled a chair over and sat next to the table, resting his hand on Daryl's arm.

"This is probably going to hurt," Pete said and before pouring some antiseptic over Daryl's leg. Daryl couldn't held the pained noise he made, cleaning his hands into fists.

"Aaron? Aaron!"

Aaron turned his head and saw Eric rushing over as best he could on his almost healed ankle.

"Are you okay? Nicholas didn't tell me what happened, just that I needed to come here."

"I'm fine," Aaron said calmly, "But Daryl was hurt."

"'m fine," Daryl grunted weakly as Eric hobbled around to the other side of table.

"Bleeding does not constitute fine," Eric said, "When your leg looks like that you're the opposite of fine."

Daryl just grunted, though whether it was in response to what Eric had said or out of pain they weren't sure. Pete was just finishing cleaning his leg and Daryl's injuries were much more obvious now and Aaron could see that several of the cuts were going to require stitches.

"Daryl?" They heard someone call. It was Rick, the rest of the group following close behind. "What the hell happened?"

"It was an accident," Aaron said, "There was a guy, the bike crashed... Pete's fixing his leg now."

"His leg's broken, he's going to require stitches for a lot of these cuts and for his shoulder, I'd be worried about a concussion, but so far he's managed to stay awake pretty well, and other than that he's going to be bruised and sore and he's going to need to stay off his leg for while," Pete reeled off. "I was just about to set the break when you came in."

"I'm right here you know!" Daryl but out, though there wasn't much force behind his words. The archer was shifting restlessly and Pete placed a hand on his ankle.

"Try not to move until I've set and immobilized the break," he said, "Too much movement will make fixing it harder."

Daryl stopped moving, but his eyes kept darting around the room and his breathing was becoming heavier. It wasn't a big place and he was currently surrounded by Pete, Aaron, Eric, and his almost his entire group and it was starting to make his feel claustrophobic. Aaron noticed and exchanged looks with Eric.

"Maybe we should give Pete some room to work?" Eric suggested, "I'm sure he and Aaron can handle things here." The group started to protest, but Daryl managed to catch Rick's eyes and the former sheriff herded everyone out the door.

Daryl felt like he could breath again. At least until Pete started moving his leg. It wasn't the first time one of Daryl's bones had had to be reset and this was actually one of the few times it had been done by an actual doctor. That didn't make it hurt any less though and it seemed to be made worse when it was done and the doctor started on the stitches. Daryl bit down hard on his lip, but couldn't stop a couple pitiful noises escaping. It seemed like forever before the doctor was finally done and he opened the door, allowing Eric and the group to re-enter.

"Will he be alright?" Rick asked.

"He'll be fine," Pete nodded, "Needs to relax, nt move around too much. I want you to stay here over night." He directed this last part at Daryl who groaned in frustration.

"I ain't gonna sit here all night and have you starin' at me," Daryl said and Rick knew then that he would be definitely be okay if Daryl was still sniping at people.

"Fine, then someone else can stay with you, but you need to stay here," Pete said with indifference.

"Aaron and I can stay," Eric said immediately and Pete shrugged again.

"Don't matter to me."

Aaron looked at Daryl. The hunter wouldn't meet their eyes as he nodded minutely.

Rick tried to hide his surprise at this, but slowly the group said their goodbyes and trickled out of the room.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Rick said before following them out, leaving his brother alone with Aaron and Eric. But he didn't leave. He stopped just out of their line of site and watched.

Aaron had a hand resting on Daryl's side and was helping him sit up slightly so Eric could slide a pillow under his head. Eric said something then and Rick was surprised when he saw a smile smiled playing on Daryl's lips.

"Hey."

Rick turned and saw Carol standing there.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, glancing back at Daryl. Carol looked too.

"This place has been good for him," Carol murmured, "Well, those two have been good for him. I was really worried for a while there. After Beth... Aaron and Eric have helped him a lot."

"Yeah..." Rick said again, watching as Aaron brushed some hair off Daryl's face. "I just don't want him to let his guard down too much. When this place goes wrong we need him."

"And he needs us," Carol said, "But when things go wrong here I think we need to realize that Aaron and Eric will be coming with us. Because Daryl needs them too."

Rick nodded absently, chuckling slightly as he watched Daryl's face redden as Eric fussed over him and Aaron waved him off.

"Out of everyone in this place, those two are the ones I wouldn't actually mind havin' around all the time," Rick said and Carol laughed silently.

"Come on," she said, "Daryl's in good hands."

**Thanks for reading! I love fics with Aaron/Eric/Daryl whether it's friendship or slash. I also love hurt/comfort stories so I figured I'd combine the two!**

**Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!**


	2. Taken Care Of

Taken Care Of

**Note: I wasn't originally going to continue this story, but I had a couple ask if I was going to and I couldn't resist writing this second chapter.**

It was late and the house was quiet. Daryl had returned to the house with Aaron and Eric earlier that day after spending the night in the clinic. He never thought he'd be thankful to be in one of these houses.

Aaron and Eric had gone up to bed a couple hours ago while Daryl slept on the couch, unable to manage the stairs with his leg.

The quiet of the house was broken as Daryl started to moan and move restlessly. He shot up suddenly, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. However, that pain was nothing to the feeling of nausea rising within him. He swung his legs off the couch, hoping to make his way to the bathroom, but as soon as his bad leg hit the floor he fell forward with a gasp.

Daryl hit the floor, pain shooting up his leg, and he was unable to hold back the nausea that had overwhelmed him now. He groaned pitifully as he was sick all over the floor and himself.

"Daryl!"

He felt hands on his back, lifting him back into the couch.

"Aaron, get him a new shirt," Eric said, "Some towels too."

"S-S-Sorry," Daryl stammered through his chattering teeth.

"Hush," Eric said, "You have nothing to apologize for."

"T-Tried ta get ta the b-bathroom," Daryl said, "But m-my leg..."

"Daryl, it's alright," Eric said as Aaron came back into the room. "Here, Aaron's got a new shirt for you." He made to help Daryl get his off, but Daryl flinched away.

"Daryl, you need to get this one off," Eric said, "You're shivering and it's covered in... sweat."

I-I-I can't," Daryl stammered. This thing with Aaron and Eric was still new and Daryl had spent a lot of time wondering when he was going to do something that would screw it all up. There's no way they would want him to stay if they saw his scars.

"Daryl," Aaron said gently, "Whatever it is, it's okay."

He looked between them and finally nodded. He was cold and just really didn't have the energy to fight anymore.

They helped him the shirt off and Daryl ducked his head, waiting. Instead of them being disgusted like he thought they would, he felt Aaron press a kiss to shoulder while Eric did the same to his forehead.

He looked up in surprise.

"It's okay Daryl," Eric said gently and they passed him the clean shirt which he quickly put on, trying to stave off the shivers wracking his body. "Lie down."

Daryl did so, accepting the blanket Aaron handed him and pulling it over himself.

Eric began unwrapping the bandages around Daryl's leg and visibly winched, looking at Aaron.

"Daryl, it looks like your leg is infected. I'm going to go get Pete," Aaron said, "I'll be right back."

Aaron ran out of the house while Eric went into the kitchen and wet a cloth. He came back and placed it on Daryl's forehead. Daryl groaned.

"You okay?" Eric asked and Daryl shook his head, sitting up slightly as his face took on a green tint.

Eric gasped and looked around for something, but it was too late. Daryl had already leaned over the side of the couch.

"Sorry," he grunted.

"It's alright," Eric said as he crinkled his nose in disgust. "Just try to relax."

Daryl lied back, shivering, his eyes closed, as they waited for Aaron to return with Pete. They only were waiting another minute before the two men finally entered.

Pete didn't say anything, he just walked over and immediately began examining Daryl's leg.

Aaron and Eric stood next to the couch and watched him work.

"So doc, y-ya gotta cut it off or-or what?" Daryl asked.

"Nope," Pete snickered, "But I do have some antibiotics I want you to take and I don't want you walking any more than necessary. If his fever isn't gone in two days then we'll start to worry, but until then just take it easy. I'll come check on him tomorrow."

"He won't be moving from this couch at all until the infection is gone," Eric said.

"I'll re-remember that when I need t-ta piss," Daryl said.

They ignored him and Aaron walked Pete to the door, taking the antibiotics as they went. When he returned Eric was sitting on the edge of the couch, dabbing the cloth on Daryl's face.

Aaron stared at them for a moment and couldn't help but admit that he was worried. Terrified actually. Is this how he would feel every time Eric or Daryl got hurt? Probably. Aaron sighed and went over to join them, prepared for a long night.

DAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARIC

The next morning Daryl was worse. He had managed to fall asleep at some point, but it could hardly be called restful. His fever had spiked and he spent the night tossing and turning.

Aaron and Eric had stayed by him the whole night, both of them trying not to panic at seeing the invincible Daryl Dixon so weak and vulnerable.

Aaron was just getting them some coffee when there was a knock on the door. He glanced over at Eric and Daryl before he went to answer it.

Rick, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, and Abraham stood there.

"It's really not a good time," Aaron said.

"We want to see him," Rick replied, leaving no room for argument. Aaron sighed and stepped aside, letting the five of them enter.

They walked over, looking worried when they saw their friend.

"Had Pete here last night," Eric told them, "His leg's infected and his fever spiked a few hours ago."

"Will he be alright?" Rick asked.

Aaron was about to answer when Daryl started groaning, tossing his head back and forth.

"Shhh," Eric said, resting a hand on Daryl's chest. Daryl stilled and slowly half-opened his eyes.

"Daryl?" Rick said.

"He's not awake," Aaron said, "He's been doing this on and off since his fever rose. We think he's dreaming."

"Shhh, Daryl," Eric said again and Daryl's eyes closed.

"He needs to rest," Aaron told the five members of the group. "Pete's going to come by and check on him later."

The group knew this was their cue to go.

"You'll come get us if he gets any worse?" Carol asked worriedly.

"Of course," Aaron nodded, "You can all come by later to check on him if you want, it's just been a long night."

"Well, we all appreciate it," Maggie said as they left, casting one last look at their friend.

Aaron walked over and rested a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" he suggested, but Eric shook his head.

"I couldn't sleep while he's down here like this," Eric said, "But if you want to-"

"No chance," Aaron sat in the chair. "He'll be fine."

Eric nodded slowly before they both turned back to watching the sick man on the couch.

DAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARICDAARIC

It took another two days before Daryl's fever finally broke. His leg would take a while longer to heal fully, but thankfully the infection was clearing up.

"You sure you're feeling better now?" Eric asked.

"I'm good," Daryl nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Eric, he said he's fine, stop hovering," Aaron laughed, handing the other two men mugs of coffee and sitting on Daryl's other side.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you don't get sick again," Eric said, looking worried. Aaron watched as Daryl bit his lip and hesitantly reached out his hand to touch Eric's.

Eric looked at him and Daryl smiled slightly, still biting his lip. Eric smiled widely and twined his fingers through Daryl's as Aaron wrapped an arm around the hunter's shoulders, feeling the injured man relax against him.

Aaron smiled. This was definitely not what he had ever imagined his life to be like. But as he looked at the two men next to him he literally couldn't imagine it any other way.

Eric would never have imagined this either. Being in a polyamorous relationship with two very different men during the apocalypse. But now he couldn't imagine being without Daryl and Aaron.

Daryl was thinking the same thing. If only his dad and Merle could see him now. Sat between two men, hell he was practically cuddling right now. He leaned his head back. He hadn't felt this relaxed since being back at the prison with his family. Now though he could feel himself drifting off sat between these two men that somehow he had come to trust and care about.

**Wow that was a cheesy ending, I am so sorry. The ending was originally going to be Daryl's POV, but for some reason I wrote Aaron's first and then I couldn't write Aaron's POV and Daryl's, but not Eric's. **

**Remember when I said it could Daaric friendship or slash? Well, apparently in this chapter I just decided it was slash.**

**Also, the whole thing with Daryl's scars wasn't originally going to be in there, but I'm a sucker for fics like that and it just kind of happened here.**

**I almost called this second part 'Infected', but then realized this is **_**The Walking Dead**_** and that's probably wasn't a good idea.**

**Hope you liked this second part and thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
